1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image self-calibration method and device for LCD displays that saves human resources and reduces manufacture and maintenance time.
2. Description of Related Art
Current technology applied in image calibration for displays may be classified into two types: hardware calibration and software calibration. Hardware calibration stores calibrated data in a storage device inside a display, while software calibration performs image calibration using a computer with built-in ICC profile.
Both hardware calibration and software calibration for conventional displays require equipment such as computer and colorimeter as well as professional software for display calibration. On some occasions it is not convenient to set up these external devices, for example for a wall display already embedded or a display in an operation room. In particular, for medical equipment that are intensively used and that require high-standard images, maintenance cost of external devices and professional software is high.
However, each display panel is slightly different when manufactured. They have slightly different physical properties and maximum luminance. Gamma correction and color temperature compensation further increase differences in their luminance. Especially the display for medical diagnosis that require precise image presentation in gray scale level, Gamma value, luminance, and chromaticness. This invention is to ensure display system working properly, and to make sure physicians read medical images in good quality while performing medical diagnosis and report.
The prior art disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 200627369 only provides a method for calibrating image color temperature, wherein images are recorded via physical characteristics of electronic circuits.